Through the Eyes of A Psychopath
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: Evil never dies. Rated T


**Through the Eyes of a Psychopath**

 **By BloodySimpsonChibi**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Scream**

Freddy Krueger. Number of films: 9. Body count: 43. Weapon of choice: Bladed glove.

Michael Myers. Number of films: 10. Body count: 111 Weapon of choice: Kitchen knife.

Jason Voorhees. Number of films: 12. Body count: Over 300. Weapon of choice: Machete.

Leatherface. Number of films: 7 Body count: 31. Weapon of choice: Chainsaw.

All these great masters of horror. They don't take shit from anyone. No matter what anyone does to them, they cannot die. They can never die.

I will be one of them soon. I will join their ranks as a slasher. I will be forever.

I already have everything I need. Father Death costume? Check! Buck knife? Check! Cell phone with full of my future victim's numbers? Check! I even have a first victim planned. Her name is Courtney White. Pretty face. Big tits. Nice legs. Great ass. She has everything a first victim needs.

I'm in her back yard right now! I can see her through the window. She's in the living room watching Evil Dead. How pathetic. I never understood why so-called horror-fans love Ash Williams. He's not a slasher. He's not a monster. He's a good guy! Horror belongs to the villains.

I'm in full costume now. I'm dialing her number. She picks up her phone and answers it. Stupid girl. You should never answer an unknown number.

"H-Hello?"

"What's your favorite scary movie?"

"Who is this?"

"Who is this?

"I asked you first!"

"Answer the question and I'll tell you, sweetcheeks."

"I don't have one. I guess Halloween?"

"Let's play a game. I'm gonna ask you a question about that movie. If you get it right, you live. If you don't, you die.

"Who the hell are you!?"

"Answer the question correctly and I'll tell you."

I can see her the fear on her face. It makes me smile.

"Here's the question. How many people did Michael Myers kill in Halloween III: Season of the Witch?

"I don't know!"

"You said Halloween was your favorite horror film. Or were you lying to me?

"T-T-Ten? Ten people?

"No dumbass! Michael Myers wasn't in Halloween III. It was a trick question! Now you have to die."

"Who the fuck are you!?"

"I'm your death."

She hangs up and runs upstairs. How predictable. I break into the house and slowly climb the stairs. I see pictures of her and her family hung up on the walls. She has a father, a mother, and two little twin brothers. I wish I can stay after I kill her so I can see their faces. But I need to go back home after words. Life sucks.

I'm upstairs now. I can hear her panicked breathing through on of the doors. I try to get in but the damn door is locked. I continue to pull on the knob but it won't budge.

"Go away you psycho!"

I'm really pissed off at this point. But it's okay because I have an idea. I walk downstairs and wait behind the couch. She'll think it's safe. But it's not.

It works. After five minutes, she walks downstairs with a flashlight in her hands. It's not on so she must want to use it for a weapon. When she's in striking distance, I run from behind the couch. She hits me over the head with the flashlight. It hurts. I can feel blood running down my face beneath the mask. It does not matter. I'm too full of adrenaline to really notice.

She's running toward the back door. Now the fun can really begin. I follow her outside. She's trying to climb over the fence. I take out my knife ready to stab her. She manages to get away and I end up stabbing the fence. I climb over it myself but my costume gets caught and I end up falling on my face.

"How did Billy and Stu do this?"

I get up and see her running across the street. I chase after her. I'm already pretty fast and strong so I catch up to her pretty quick. I wrestle her to the ground and pin her down. While I'm looking for a good place to stab her, he knees me right in my stomach then she punches me in the face. I fall back in pain while she runs. She's going back out on the street again. I get up and chase her again. She's heading downtown. This is bad. If she makes it there, I'm screwed. But it doesn't matter.

I have an idea.

I stop.

I take a deep breath.

And I throw my knife in her direction.

It flies toward her and wedges itself into her back. She screams in agony. The pain brings Courtney to her knees. Blood begins to seep out of her back as she tries crawling away from me. I walk up to her and rip my knife out of her fucking back. She tried to get up but the wound is too painful. Her screams are music to my years as I start stabbing her. I thought she looked hot before but now, with her covered with blood and on the verge of death, she's beautiful.

I end her suffering with a simple slice of her neck. I look directly in her eyes so the last thing she sees is my mask, reflecting the same pain and fear that she feels. I wipe the blood off my knife and run off.

My work here is done.

I'm back home now. Everyone in my house is still asleep. My head stopped bleeding a long time ago. It didn't make a really big cut. I'm glad for that.

The first Ghostface gutted his victims.

The second simply stabbed them.

The third used special effects to scare his victims.

And the forth tried to make a snuff film.

I haven't really decided what my style will be. Maybe I don't need one. Maybe I just kill and kill and kill some more. Yeah, that's it. I'll just keep killing until I meet her.

Sidney Prescott

I'll kill her. But not for fame or fortune.

No.

I'll kill her because I can.


End file.
